External fixation systems are used to connect two or more bone fragments to each other. For example, external fixation systems have been used to reduce fractures of the mandible, including fractures of the condyle. These devices incorporate bone screws, pins, wires, rods, bars and/or rings to assist in healing of fractured bones and to assure proper alignment of bone.
To provide for external fixation of a bone fracture, at least four points of fixation are generally preferred. Two bone screws, pins or wires are inserted into each bone fragment on opposite sides of a fracture. The bone screws, pins or wires are connected to a fixation rod, bar or ring using clamps, thereby creating an external fixation system. Such a configuration prevents bone fragments from rotating and/or translating relative to each other.
Clamps which allow for a screw, pin or wire to be clipped in from the side are particularly useful in bone fixation. These clamps, however, are configured to attach a single screw, pin or wire to a rod, bar or ring. With current clamps, this requires the use of at least four separate clamps in an external fixation system with four points of fixation, thereby resulting in a bulky fixation system. Thus, it is desirable to have a clamp which can connect multiple screws, pins or wires to a fixation rod, bar or ring thereby reducing the size of a fixation system.